


Dans les fonds de bouteille

by Ploum



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Déliage de langue, Déprime, L'alcool is a bad idea, M/M, Revelation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: À cette époque les sentiments envers une personne de même sexe n'étaient pas acceptés ni même envisagés, mais Haddock ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en avoir pour Tintin. Il essaye de s'en débarrasser quand il n'est pas là avec la boisson, mais il a oublié entre-temps que l'alcool déliait les langues.





	Dans les fonds de bouteille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NV21hh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NV21hh).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Tintin appartiennent à leurs ayants-droits. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par NV21hh au sein de la communauté Obscur échange sur LiveJournal, session 2016.
> 
> Seule l’histoire est issue de mon imagination et m’appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l’article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

                Le Capitaine Haddock soupira à la vue de toutes ces bouteilles qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Toute sa réserve qu’il avait remontée pour l’occasion était là. C’était assez ironique quand il songeait avec quelles difficultés il s’était défait de cette addiction, et le voilà qui y retombait aussi facilement. Comme quoi, chassez le naturel, il revient au grand galop. Il était incurable. Dire que Tintin l’avait… il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il pensât à lui, pas pour le moment en tout cas, pas alors que de telles pensées parasites l’accompagnaient. Il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre la plus proche de lui, haute et à double battant ; elle donnait sur les jardins du Château et un instant, il se perdit dans la végétation et dans ses songes. Mauvaise idée car il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu’ils se tournassent vers Tintin, absent pour l’occasion, et invariablement ces sensations revinrent l’envahir, oppressantes. Dépité, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Qu’avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? Et qu’avait donc fait Tintin pour mériter pareille attention ? Il n’aurait jamais dû – !

                C’était une chance car le Château de Moulinsart était presque vide. Le Professeur Tournesol était parti depuis quelques jours pour une série de conférences scientifiques à l’étranger, dans l’un de ces pays scandinaves dont le Capitaine n’avait pas retenu le nom. Tintin, lui, s’était rendu dans le village voisin pour répondre à une interview au sujet de leur dernière aventure qui avait permis l’arrestation de plusieurs bandits et le démantèlement d’un réseau de trafic de drogues – histoire de ne pas changer. Seuls Haddock et Nestor demeuraient encore dans le Château et le Capitaine avait mandaté ce dernier pour effectuer quelque tâche dont il ne se souvenait même plus de la substance ; il se rappelait seulement qu’il l’avait envoyé dans les jardins afin de l’occuper et qu’il ne fût pas spectateur de cela. Car il était vrai qu’il avait honte de replonger ainsi mais c’était un cas de force majeure. Comparé à cette ignominie, cette faute, certes dépravante, n’était en rien comparable ; c’était honteux mais rien de plus, il en guérirait comme les fois précédentes. Mais _ça_ … ce n’était pas seulement honteux, c’était inadmissible. Il fallait qu’il s’en débarrassât au plus vite – et la boisson pourrait l’y aider, du moins il l’espérait. Auquel cas il ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus.

                Seul avec lui-même dans ce grand salon vide, vautré sur ce canapé plus qu’il n’était assis, il reporta son attention sur les bouteilles, ses plus fidèles compagnes. Il s’agissait essentiellement de whisky Loch Lomond, le meilleur parmi les meilleurs, mais se mêlaient à eux quelques bouteilles de vin rouge ou blanc, de la bière et du champagne ainsi que quelques eaux-de-vie. Il ne savait pas s’il allait entamer ces dernières. Il craignait que ce fût un peu trop pour ce retour en force, même s’il avait déjà bu plusieurs fois quelques bouteilles en cachette. Cela n’avait pas suffi, alors il allait s’enivrer dans les règles de l’art. Mais toujours hors de vue de Tintin – il ne voulait pas tant le décevoir et puis il se poserait des questions sur les raisons d’une telle rechute. Et cela, il ne pouvait en aucun cas lui en parler ni résoudre son problème et ce n’était pas son jeune ami qui serait susceptible de l’aider.

                Il retint un ricanement acerbe et saisit une première bouteille pour la déboucher. Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour tenir sur la chaise qu’il avait approchée et il estimait que la table était trop loin pour leur servir de support – il préférait ne pas se prendre cette dernière lorsqu’il serait totalement saoul et préférait donc rester sagement assis sur ce canapé, même s’il doutait d’y rester. Ses bouteilles attendaient sagement près de lui, presque à ses pieds au sol, mais pas devant lui au cas où il se lèverait. Prévoyant avec cela.

                Tintin ne devait pas apprendre qu’il s’était une fois de plus réduit à de telles bassesses et qu’il le retrouvât ivre mort et blessé d’une quelconque façon à cause de cela n’était pas une bonne idée. Son interview devrait bien durer un moment non ? D’autant plus qu’il avait dit qu’il ferait des courses ensuite et qu’il verrait certainement une connaissance pour acheter du matériel photographique. Cela lui laissait donc du temps.

                Et quoi qu’il fît lui aussi, Nestor n’était pas près de revenir à l’intérieur. Face à une telle idée de génie, le Capitaine se mit à rire, mais il était amer et triste. Il s’interrompit vite et de manière brusque, les yeux vrillés sur le goulot ouvert. Il avait encore le temps mais il devait agir rapidement – aucun des deux ne serait si lent que cela, et mieux valait qu’il eût suffisamment retrouvé ses facultés pour nettoyer le carnage dont il serait responsable et pour se cacher dans sa chambre en prétextant être malade. Pourquoi ne s’y était-il pas rendu directement d’ailleurs ? C’aurait sans doute été plus discret. Il oublia la question à la première gorgée, qu’il avala à même la bouteille. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de prendre des verres pour cela. En vérité il se refusa d’y penser – comme il refusa de penser au reste. Il se concentra uniquement sur ce liquide brûlant mais froid et salvateur qui glissait dans sa gorge jusque dans son estomac, qu’il aurait presque pu situer en lui lorsque la boisson s’y arrêta et l’y réchauffa, comme un petit foyer pulsant et fiévreux. Il ne s’y attarda pas non plus ; il se contenta de finir la bouteille et de la rejeter plus loin avec négligence, saisi par un léger vertige. Bien, cela commençait déjà à faire effet. Il déboucha une seconde bouteille et hésita un instant. Devrait-il en faire de même avec plusieurs autres ? Cela lui ferait un peu de réserve lorsqu’il ne serait plus en mesure de le faire. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt exécuté. Puis il vida le contenu de cette deuxième bouteille dans sa gorge. La brûlure était plus intense, ravivant les traces du premier passage, mais il n’en tint pas compte. Il était juste satisfait de ressentir ce délicieux vertige qui grandissait dans son esprit et dans son corps et qui le plongeait progressivement dans une douce torpeur, si lointaine et pourtant encore si familière. Lui avait-elle manqué ? Oui et non. Mais sa vieille amie lui serait d’une aide précieuse pour la tâche qu’il lui confiait : oublier. Oublier son amour grandissant pour Tintin.

                Quoi de mieux que de noyer sa conscience dans l’alcool pour cela ?

                Bientôt, il ne parvint même plus à compter les bouteilles qu’il descendait, les unes après les autres et à vitesse décroissante. Bientôt il n’eut plus conscience de grand-chose dans son environnement ; il ne percevait que ses alcools qu’il saisissait malgré le déséquilibre dont il était affecté. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva debout sur ses jambes flageolantes qui peinaient à le soutenir, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment. D’abord il se mit à chanter et à rire, joyeux. Cela dura quelques autres minutes. Puis d’un coup, tout retomba. Son moral, ses jambes et le reste de son corps, tout. Vautré sur le sol et tandis que l’assise du canapé lui servait de dossier et d’oreiller, il se mit à pleurer et à s’apitoyer sur son sort. A dire à quel point il était minable – au contraire de son meilleur ami qui, lui, réunissait toutes les qualités en une seule et même personne, l’homme parfait. Tout ce qu’il ne serait jamais.

                Et tout ce qui le faisait l’aimer malgré tout, malgré les interdits. Car il n’en demeurait pas moins un homme et lui aussi ! Son esprit n’aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce qu’envisager une telle chose et pourtant il l’avait fait. Jamais ce ne pourrait être accepté un jour et jamais il n’en affligerait Tintin – le pauvre ne méritait pas cela. Sans compter qu’il était deux fois plus jeune que lui ! A peine était-il un jeune homme qui quittait l’adolescence et entrait dans l’âge adulte alors que lui-même était déjà bien mûr et glissait doucement vers la vieillesse. Il n’était qu’un monstre. Désirer Tintin ainsi, rêver de Tintin ainsi et l’aimer ainsi, c’était monstrueux… sans compter qu’il trahissait la confiance que le jeune reporter lui accordait ! Car nul doute qu’il ne se doutait pas de sa perversité, auquel cas le marin le saurait déjà – Tintin l’aurait écarté d’office de sa vie, _au mieux_. Enfin, aurait-ce été réellement au mieux ? Il n’aurait fait que se perdre dans l’alcool jusqu’à sombrer lui-même… et qu’on ne retrouvât un jour son cadavre imbibé d’alcool en quelque endroit obscur et sans doute peu recommandable.

                 Il souleva sa bouteille comme pour la prendre à témoin.

                — J’ai vraiment tout fait tu sais – tout fait pour croire que c’était autre chose. J-j’espérais vraiment que ça l’était. Un meilleur ami certes un peu trop proche, trop par rapport à ce que l’on aurait pu penser, puis un frère, un fils… tout, j’ai cherché toutes les explications plausibles mais rien, ce n’est rien de tout cela !

                Il baissa brusquement la tête, les épaules basses. Il avait tant envie de pleurer, abattu et désespéré mais aussi horrifié par lui-même. Il n’entendit pas le claquement de la grande porte qui résonna dans le hall ni la voix de Tintin qui l’appela, interrogateur. Il ne vit pas non plus le jeune homme approcher de la pièce.

                — Mais avec de tels rêves et un tel désir, difficile de se leurrer, hein ? Hein mon amie ? fit-il en dressant la bouteille juste devant ses yeux, et il crut presque la voir acquiescer à ses propos. Ah, tu vois ! Tu es d’accord avec moi !

                — Capitaine ?

                Tintin amorça quelques pas dans la pièce, estomaqué par ce qui s’étalait sous ses yeux, et il se retint de jurer. Son ami à moitié avachi sur le canapé, les fesses sur le sol et une bouteille à la main dressée en l’air, comme s’il s’adressait à elle. Plusieurs de ses compagnes gisaient au sol, vides, et d’autres attendaient sagement leur tour, encore bien droites et bien rangées sur le côté. Malgré le soin apporté par le Capitaine pour éviter les accidents, certaines étaient couchées sur le sol voire brisées et répandaient leur contenu en de petits torrents bulleux et colorés qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur nature. L’odeur d’alcool était prenante et presque suffocante pour un homme comme lui qui n’avait pas pour habitude d’en boire. Il fronça le nez puis apposa le manche à son poignet contre son organe sensible, effaré. Quelle était donc la raison d’une telle rechute ? Le Capitaine allait pourtant bien lorsqu’il était parti ! Et Tintin avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas ce qui, dans les événements récents, aurait pu expliquer un tel besoin de replonger dans son vieux vice. Leur dernière aventure s’était passée comme à leur habitude.

                Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’un premier sanglot éclata, plus perdu que jamais. Haddock se mit à pleurer, marmonnant des imprécations contre lui-même et des murmures désolés.

                — Comment ai-je pu lui faire une chose pareille ? s’écria-t-il alors à sa bouteille, la serrant devant lui pour la secouer tandis que Tintin s’approchait, incertain. Comment ? Il ne mérite pas ça, et moi – moi je…

                — Capitaine, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? demanda Tintin, inquiet, en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son ami avec sollicitude.

                La main du Capitaine la retira brusquement, agacé. Il tourna brièvement son visage vers lui sans même le reconnaitre.

                — Mille milliards de mille sabords ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis un peu occupé là ? Je me confie à mon amie, alors allez voir un peu ailleurs si j’y suis !

                Puis il se retourna vers sa bouteille et reprit ses lamentations. Tintin haussa les sourcils, atterré et affligé. Puis il croisa les bras et se résolut à attendre, agacé ; peut-être Haddock lui livrerait-il la réponse dans ses confessions à sa chère _amie_. Il se rembrunit, blessé malgré lui ; son ami préférait se noyer dans l’alcool et se confier à une bouteille en verre plutôt qu’à lui ? Pourtant il devait savoir qu’il était là pour lui, quel que fût son souci ou sa peine !

                Son regard tomba ensuite sur les cadavres de bouteille puis sur leurs comparses encore pleines. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s’avança vers elles. Quitte à attendre, autant se rendre utile ; il allait les mettre hors de portée de son ami afin qu’il ne s’enivrât pas davantage. Il n’en avait certes pas besoin.

                Et pendant ce temps Haddock poursuivait ses confidences, sans prendre conscience à aucun moment de la présence de son ami – auquel cas il aurait cessé net. Car forcément, il en vint à dire explicitement la cause de tous ses problèmes, ce qui le désespérait de la sorte.

                — J’agis pour son bien tu sais – pour notre bien à tous les deux.

                Tintin roula des yeux à ces propos, dubitatif, et secoua la tête. En quoi boire était une bonne action ?

                — C’est une honte – plus qu’une honte même, je suis monstrueux. Comment pourrais-je l’affliger avec cela ? Heureusement tu vas m’aider à oublier que je suis amoureux de lui ! Tu vas m’y aider, hein ?

                Les yeux de Tintin s’agrandirent au ton plein d’espoir de son ami. Amoureux de _lui_  ? D’un… d’un homme ? Son cœur s’arrêta tandis qu’il se figeait et fixait son ami, choqué et troublé. Que penser ? Et son ami continuait, indifférent au trouble qu’il avait semé chez lui.

                — Tomber amoureux d’un homme, ça ne se fait pas… de son meilleur ami encore moins ! Que penserait Tintin s’il savait que je l’aime ? Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, et mieux vaut qu’il ne le sache jamais !

                La bouteille retomba au sol dans un bruit mat mais Tintin ne s’en rendit pas compte, tout entier concentré sur son ami et sur l’aveu qu’il venait de faire. La bouche entrouverte, il ne pouvait quitter son ami du regard. Pendant un instant il crut avoir mal entendu, mais Haddock ne cessait de pleurer sur leur amitié mise à mal et sur la trahison dont il se rendait coupable, pensait-il, contre le jeune homme en éprouvant pour lui des sentiments réprouvés par leur société. Tintin se mordit les lèvres tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait tort, surtout le concernant. Il hésita à avancer vers lui pour le rassurer, mais son état était tel qu’il avorta son geste ; il ne le voyait même pas et continuait de maugréer à son encontre. Que pouvait-il donc faire ? Des craquements de pas le glacèrent ; Haddock continuait toujours ses lamentations mais Nestor venait de rentrer, et sans doute le bruit que faisait le Capitaine ne tarderait pas à attirer son attention et à le faire venir là. Alors il prit peur – que Nestor n’entendît les paroles de son maitre et notamment celles qui confessaient son amour pour lui. Il se saisit d’une bouteille, désolé. Le majordome ne devait pas l’entendre – comment réagirait-il s’il savait ? Le dénoncerait-il ? Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Alors il leva le bras et frappa son ami qui bascula sur le canapé, assommé. D’un geste, il retira les quelques bouteilles sur le sofa avant d’y hisser son ami, l’obligeant à lâcher sa bouteille par la même occasion, et il l’y coucha délicatement, le cœur bondissant et les yeux humides, ému. Il ne put empêcher ses doigts de glisser dans la barbe rugueuse du Capitaine. Cela faisait tant de temps qu’il était tombé amoureux de lui et qu’il le cachait à tous, pour les mêmes raisons que lui – il avait cru qu’au pire, il le considérait comme un fils, et ce jusqu’à entendre ses aveux. Jamais les gens de leur société n’accepteraient une telle relation et jamais ils n’auraient dû l’envisager, encore moins en être touchés, et pourtant c’était le cas, il l’aimait, _lui_ – ils s’aimaient. Personne ne les comprendrait jamais ; ils avaient vécu tant d’aventures ensemble, une telle complicité et proximité s’était créée entre eux que d’une certaine façon, Tintin n’était pas étonné que ses sentiments eussent évolué de cette façon. Mais cela, personne ne voudrait le comprendre parce qu’ils étaient deux hommes. Et ainsi, Tintin avait tu ses sentiments pour lui, espérant qu’ils finiraient par disparaitre même s’il y croyait peu – le mieux aurait sans doute été d’appliquer un peu de distance entre eux pour guérir mais il en était incapable.

                Et à présent, il apprenait que le Capitaine l’aimait aussi.

                Bien qu’il fût tenté d’apposer ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé, il n’en fit rien. Les pas s’approchaient et bientôt, Nestor apparut dans son dos. Il put presque entendre le hoquet muet qu’émit ce dernier à la vue d’un tel carnage. Haddock n’avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Agité et perplexe, le majordome s’approcha des deux hommes alors que Tintin commençait à réunir les bouteilles vides en vue de les jeter.

                — Monsieur Tintin ! Je vous assure que – enfin je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu se –

                Tintin se retourna vers lui et le rassura d’un sourire.

                — Ne vous inquiétez pas Nestor, je me doute que vous n’êtes pas complice d’un tel massacre. Seulement je crois qu’il va falloir revoir à la baisse vos réserves d’alcool, malgré ce que l’on pensait la tentation reste encore trop forte pour lui. Ou alors, mettre le tout sous scellé – mais il ne va pas apprécier, surtout qu’il est chez lui ici.

                Malgré ses paroles apaisantes, Nestor continuait de se sentir mal, désolé de ne pas s’être rendu compte du mal qui devait ronger son maitre pour être retombé de la sorte dans l’alcool.

                — Aidez-moi plutôt à le ramener dans sa chambre, fit Tintin en se redressant, les bouteilles écartées sur le côté. Ensuite nous nous débarrasserons de tout ce désordre – et il nous faudra réfléchir à la destinée de ces bouteilles, surtout à celles qui sont ouvertes.

                Car Haddock, dans toute sa glorieuse prévoyance, en avait débouché quatre supplémentaires qui attendaient bien sagement leur tour. Tintin fut heureux de constater qu’aucune eau-de-vie n’avait encore été touchée. Cela faisait toujours ça en moins dans son palmarès ; Haddock avait rarement bu autant, surtout depuis ces derniers mois et après son sevrage. Il pria silencieusement pour qu’il n’y eût aucune répercussion sur son foie ou sur un autre organe.

                Nestor acquiesça et ensemble, ils attrapèrent le corps du Capitaine pour le porter. Nestor ne cessa de se répandre en excuses que Tintin rejeta, ne le tenant en aucun cas comme coupable de négligence envers son maitre. En vérité, plus les secondes s’égrenaient, moins il était fâché de la venue de cet incident.

                Car son initiative se révélait plus bénéfique que ce à quoi il aurait pu s’attendre.

**

                Tintin finit par vérifier la porte de la chambre ; fermée. Les rideaux l’étaient déjà, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre. Seul le faible écart entre les deux pans de tissu fournissait de la lumière à la pièce en un petit rai étroit qui se dessinait sur le large lit de son occupant. De ce fait, Tintin apercevait à peine les contours des différents meubles et objets mais qu’importait. Ce qui l’était était que personne ne sût ce qu’il pourrait se passer en cet endroit. Il n’y avait pourtant pas grand-chose à voir : son ami était étendu sur sa couche, en train de cuver tout l’alcool miraculeusement ingurgité en ronflant, et lui s’occupait près de lui en pliant et en rangeant les draps. Habituellement le majordome s’en chargeait mais Tintin lui avait attribué d’autres tâches. Il était clair qu’après la frasque du Capitaine, ils avaient eu de quoi passer leur temps – éliminer les résidus de ses déboires, pourchasser toute trace d’alcool dans la grande demeure… Et c’était encore vrai à l’heure actuelle. Nestor avait descendu le tout dans un coin de la cave et déplaçait à présent toutes les autres bouteilles pour les garder sous scellé, hors de la portée de son maitre, le temps de savoir quoi faire – ce qui dépendrait de si cet épisode de faiblesse n’était que passager ou s’il retombait véritablement dans ses vieux démons. Mais en lui-même, il savait que de son côté, cette dernière question n’était qu’un prétexte pour se trouver là à son réveil. Sans encore savoir quoi lui dire, mais juste pour être là.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et n’était qu’un témoin de son exaltation – il se rappelait parfaitement de l’aveu involontaire d’Haddock, bien qu’il ne lui eût pas été destiné par ailleurs. Il n’en était pas le moins du monde choqué, juste surpris. Agréablement surpris. Qui l’aurait cru ? Et il ne valait mieux pas pour eux ! Il savait pourtant qu’ils ne pourraient en attendre grand-chose car le souci se posait toujours : personne, pas même leurs amis sans aucun doute, n’accepterait une telle relation, aberrante pour eux. Contre-nature même – impensable. Surtout pour quelqu’un d’aussi respectable que lui, qu’ _eux_. Jamais personne ne devrait le savoir, mais pourquoi devraient-ils faire comme si leur amour n’existait pas, du moins entre eux ? Même s’ils ne pourraient jamais l’assumer devant les autres, ils pouvaient toujours le vivre dans leur intimité ! Et puis leur vie et leurs aventures leur laissaient tant de circonstances où ils se retrouveraient seuls… oui, c’était tout à fait possible. Ils pouvaient s’aimer même en cachette, pour peu qu’ils le voulussent. Mais Haddock serait-il prêt à le faire ?

Et _lui_ , l’était-il ?

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Oui, sans doute, s’il l’était aussi.

                Sa gorge se serra à cette idée mais un gémissement le tira de cette brève inquiétude sourde. Il se retourna puis fit quelques pas en direction du chevet de son ami – et, il l’espérait, futur amant – avant de se figer puis de se raviser. Il se rassit devant le tiroir près duquel étaient posés les draps qu’il venait de plier et s’efforça de les y insérer, usant de cette excuse pour attendre patiemment que le Capitaine achevât de se réveiller. Cela prit encore quelques minutes. Quelques grognements s’élevèrent, d’abord faibles et presque indistincts, puis plus sonores. Avec une plainte, Haddock finit par se redresser pour se mettre assis, la main sur son front, avec une migraine épouvantable et la bouche pâteuse. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en tâchant de se remémorer ce qu’il s’était passé et pour quelle raison il se trouvait dans un tel état – cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu une telle gueule de bois… Il balaya la chambre du regard, perplexe, sans même la reconnaitre. Mais que faisait-il donc là ?

                — Nous sommes dans votre chambre ; Nestor et moi vous y avons ramené.

Haddock sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui alors que Tintin se redressait, abandonnant le linge de maison pour prendre place sur le lit. Le Capitaine était trop hébété et sonné pour réagir et lui accorder un peu plus d’espace mais étant de corpulence fine, le jeune reporter n’en eut pas besoin. Malheureusement, lorsque le regard de l’ancien marin tomba sur le visage neutre du jeune homme, tout lui revint, du moins tout ce qui précédait son ivresse et notamment la raison pour laquelle il était ainsi. Il pâlit. Il ne se rappelait pas s’être réfugié dans sa chambre et savait qu’il n’en aurait pas eu la force, ils l’avaient donc trouvé là-bas dans le grand salon, entouré de ses bouteilles et complètement ivre. N’était-ce pas d’ailleurs ce qu’il venait de dire ? Nestor et lui l’avaient monté. Il était fini.

Tintin ne semblait pas lui porter le moindre reproche et à vrai dire, cela aussi l’inquiétait ; parce qu’il aurait dû. Le jeune homme avait tant fait pour qu’il sorte de cette addiction… pour le revoir replonger de la sorte avec une telle aisance ? Il n’avait pas l’air déçu non plus et cela non plus il ne le comprenait pas. Attendait-il seulement des explications pour son geste ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour ce qu’il s’est passé, je suppose que vous vous en doutez vous-même, vu l’état dans lequel vous êtes. Je vous ai retrouvé ivre, et vous avez perdu connaissance juste avant que Nestor n’arrive.

— Est-ce que j’ai fait… quelque chose ? bégaya Haddock, la voix pâteuse.

Quel idiot il avait été ! Se noyer dans l’alcool pour oublier son amour pour Tintin… tout en sachant que l’alcool avait tendance à libérer les comportements et à délier les langues ! Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? Pire, quelque chose qui eût pu le dénoncer aux yeux de son ami et des autres, lui et son amour traitre et sale ?

Tintin se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et hésita quelques secondes avant de reporter brièvement son regard vers la porte pour vérifier que personne n’était sur le point de rentrer. Cela inquiéta davantage le Capitaine qui ne sut comment l’interpréter, de même que son sérieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

— Tintin… ? Tintin, rassurez-moi, je n’ai pas –

— Vous n’avez rien fait, rassurez-vous, fit Tintin en tentant un sourire, qui convainquit si peu son ami qu’il en eut l’effet inverse. Et il ne s’est vraisemblablement pas passé grand-chose.

— P-pas grand-chose ? Comment ça, _pas grand-chose_  ?

Son simple état d’ivresse, aussi prononcé – il avait encore mal à la tête, comme si un marteau-piqueur essayait de forer dedans – ne pouvait être désigné à lui seul comme ‘pas grand-chose’, encore moins par le jeune reporter. Ce devait être ironique ! Mais pourquoi pas de reproche net et clair, comme si ce n’était finalement que partie négligeable ? Y avait-il quelque chose de plus grave ?

Mais dans tous les cas cela n’expliquait pas cet air serein !

— Oui. Vous êtes resté auprès de votre réserve sur le canapé, ou alors vous n’avez laissé aucune trace de vos pérégrinations dans le reste de la pièce et ailleurs. En fait, vous n’arrêtiez pas de balbutier auprès de cette bouteille qui était devenue, pour l’occasion, votre plus intime confidente.

— M-ma p-p-plus intime c-confidente ? répéta Haddock, le teint crayeux.

Tonnerre de Brest, qu’avait-il dit et surtout, qu’en avait entendu Tintin ? Avait-il pu… ? Mais Tintin demeurait inébranlable, de sorte qu’il ne sût s’il en était fâché, amusé ou autre. Mais s’il l’avait su, il n’aurait pas pu retenir sa colère ou son dégoût non ? Ou même seulement sa surprise, car c’en serait une de taille – lui, le vieux loup de mer alcoolique, tombé amoureux de son jeune ami reporter si droit et si honnête, qui avait encore toute la vie devant lui ! Et pourtant, rien n’était en mesure d’expliquer cet air.

Pendant un bref instant, il espéra seulement cauchemarder cette scène.

Tintin acquiesça sans dire un mot et laissa Haddock réfléchir quelques instants, tandis que lui-même cherchait les mots pour introduire le sujet. Rien ne le satisfit. Toutes les formulations qui lui venaient tournaient autour du pot alors il abandonna cette idée ; autant aller au plus vite et au plus urgent. S’il n’y avait personne pour le moment, il n’était pas garanti que cela le restât et Nestor était susceptible d’apparaitre d’un moment à un autre.

Mais malgré toutes ses résolutions, certains mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

— Oui, vous parliez.

— Et d-de quoi ?

— De vous. De votre mésestime de vous-même, d’à quel point vous vous sentez misérable. De vos remords aussi.

— D-de mes remords ?

Il ne pouvait pas l’avoir lâché, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?_ Car son plus gros remords était bien celui d’avoir cédé au charme innocent et impalpable de son ami, trahissant ainsi la confiance et l’amitié que ce dernier lui accordait.

Tintin ne se départit pas de son air sérieux alors que la seule chose qu’il désirait était de sceller leurs lèvres pour lui faire passer le message de manière bien plus rapide. Mais Haddock n’accepterait sans doute pas une telle chose – il lui fallait d’abord lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas horrifié par cela et que lui-même n’avait pas à l’être, avant même d’envisager quelque chose tous les deux.

— J-je suis désolé, lâcha Haddock d’une voix pâteuse, presque honteuse, avant de détourner les yeux. Vraiment désolé.

Tintin haussa un sourcil surpris.

— Désolé de quoi ?

 — D-de ça.

Haddock espéra qu’il comprendrait par là qu’il faisait uniquement référence au spectacle désolant que lui-même lui avait offert en se comportant de la sorte – même si en lui-même, sa culpabilité due à ses sentiments pour lui éclipsait celle-ci.

Tintin secoua seulement la tête avant de prendre un air doux et indulgent, là où il aurait dû le fixer avec sévérité, Haddock le savait. Son pouls s’accéléra. Etait-ce réellement Tintin ? Ou alors un sosie qui se faisait passer pour lui ?

Etait-il réellement en train de faire un cauchemar ?

Il fut alors pris d’inextricables nausées, quoiqu’encore faibles, mais qui engendraient quelques remontées dans sa gorge. Allait-il en plus vivre l’humiliation de vomir, et possiblement sur son ami ? Il était définitivement tombé bien bas !

— Et je… qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? Je… de quels remords ai-je… ?

Il avait envie de tout sauf de connaitre la réponse mais il la lui faudrait tôt ou tard. Il aurait aimé reporter la conversation mais ce serait également le cas dans une heure, puis dans deux, dans dix puis dans vingt-quatre… jamais il ne serait psychologiquement prêt à assumer une telle épreuve, et surtout à assumer les mots qu’il avait prononcés, quels qu’ils fussent !

Alors il préférait se jeter à l’eau dès à présent, quitte à s’y noyer. Il conservait au moins la possibilité de couper net la conversation à tout moment en prétendant un malaise et ensuite, eh bien… il aviserait.

La fenêtre à l’étage s’avérait assez haute, il était donc tout à fait envisageable de l’emprunter pour y sauter.

La peau se plissa à la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme, signe qu’il souriait en coin. Mais pourquoi souriait-il ?

— Je vous l’ai déjà dit, beaucoup de mésestime de vous-même. C’est pas mal lié vous savez.

— Il n’y avait réellement _que_ ça ?

La voix d’Haddock commençait à partir dans les aigus, d’une part à cause de son anxiété croissante, à présent évidente, et d’autre part à cause de sa faiblesse qui faisait que les sonorités de sa voix s’étiolaient plus facilement. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Son mal de tête ne cessait de s’accentuer et ses nausées aussi, et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de s’allonger pour s’endormir et oublier, et prier pour que le monde cessât d’avancer. Car comment le vivrait-il si en se réveillant, il apprenait que Tintin avait plié bagage et ne désirait plus lui parler ni même le voir ?

Enfin, ce serait sans doute déjà le cas s’il avait compté le faire.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses tempes pour les presser avec force puis les masser. Le geste n’atténua en rien son mal-être mais il poursuivit, dans la simple idée de tenter quelque chose pour le contrer, même si cela s’avérait inutile.

Devant lui, Tintin plissa les yeux, compatissant.

— Tu veux une aspirine ?

Haddock tarda un peu à comprendre sa proposition et à s’y soumettre.

— Je suppose que ça ne serait pas de refus, bougonna-t-il.

Tintin acquiesça puis se leva. Le Capitaine réalisa alors qu’il n’avait toujours pas eu de réponse, et ce silence au lieu d’une réponse franche et directe le paniqua. Un sentiment d’urgence le saisit et il attrapa la main de Tintin alors même qu’il aurait préféré se cacher sous ses couvertures. Il n’était plus qu’un gigantesque paradoxe ambulant.

— Tintin ! Vous… vous ne m’avez toujours pas répondu !

Ce dernier se retourna pour le fixer avec étonnement.

— De quoi vous – ? Oh, oui. Vous parlez de ceci. De… de vos sentiments, je suppose ?

A ces derniers mots, le Capitaine crut qu’il allait mourir et il se figea. Tintin n’eut pas besoin d’en dire davantage et ne le fit pas, car il comprit. _Il savait_ , Tintin savait. Il n’eut même pas la force de rétorquer ou de démentir, ni même de nier ses propos. A quoi bon ? Son regard horrifié plongea dans celui du jeune homme et il savait qu’il était convaincu que c’était le cas, que rien de ce qu’il pourrait dire ne lui ferait croire à un mensonge. Maudit soit l’alcool pour l’avoir fait parler ainsi et maudit soit-il lui-même pour y être aussi faible ! Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu se trouver une occupation plus saine pour exprimer sa douleur et étancher sa peine ? Pourquoi l’alcool, son amie la plus perfide ? Il détourna le visage, honteux, n’osant plus soutenir son regard. Un instant il songea à fuir, sans idée précise d’une quelconque destination, ou à s’enfoncer dans l’alcool jusqu’à ce que sa conscience ne fût plus et qu’il ne pût jamais s’en remettre. Puis il tenta de se relever, avec la vaine pensée de s’enfuir tout en sachant qu’il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à mettre son plan à exécution. Il n’était pourtant pas encore décidé mais était déterminé à s’exécuter sans attendre la réaction de son ami qui ne tarderait pas à venir, bien qu’il fût étonné qu’elle n’eût pas déjà été là. Tintin soupira, exaspéré, tandis que le Capitaine s’agitait pour se dépêtrer de ses draps, avant de repousser son ainé sur l’oreiller qu’il avait calé pour en faire un dossier. Il le força à presser son dos contre lui et à garder ainsi sa position assise. Haddock se mordit les lèvres et refusa une fois de plus de croiser le regard ; il conserva obstinément le silence. Tintin émit alors un autre soupir.

— Vous n’êtes vraiment qu’un idiot, Capitaine.

Il entendit des craquements de pas sur le plancher du palier, l’informant de l’arrivée prochaine de Nestor. Il avait dû en finir avec l’étage et était sans doute disposé à le déléguer de sa tâche dont il ne se préoccupait plus. Il entrerait donc bientôt. Mais si Nestor leur était vraisemblablement fidèle, il n’osait éprouver sa loyauté concernant la sauvegarde d’un tel secret, pas davantage que dans le salon. Il pinça des lèvres, un peu amer. Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Mais à voir l’attitude effrayée mais aussi les cernes noirs et les yeux injectés de sang de son Capitaine, peut-être n’était-ce pas plus mal. Pas qu’il fût particulièrement romantique mais il le préférait dans un état correct lorsqu’il se déclarerait. Car après tout, il leur faudrait déterminer quoi faire si quelque chose se produisait enfin entre eux.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les pas approchaient, réduisant comme peau de chagrin le temps qui lui était encore accordé. Il lui souffla :

— Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer. Je pense que le mieux serait d’en rediscuter plus tard, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il se leva. Haddock cligna bêtement des yeux en le suivant du regard, tellement son sourire et la douceur de sa voix lui étaient incongrus en de telles circonstances. Pour le moment, son cerveau était trop embrumé pour faire le cheminement qui se devait et comprendre, avant même que son jeune ami n’avouât ce qu’il désirait lui dire. Trop affaibli encore pour réfléchir et pour réagir.

Mieux valait donc attendre. Car il était malgré tout bien déterminé à l’avoir.

Après une tape sur l’épaule en guise d’amitié, il se retira, alors même que Nestor faisait son entrée. Bouche ouverte, Haddock ne put rien faire d’autre que le suivre des yeux tandis qu’une idée, légère et fugace, apparaissait dans son esprit.

Mais c’était sans doute ce dernier qui lui jouait des tours, n’est-ce pas ?


End file.
